Wait I Need You
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Summary: Stiles moved out of beacon hills with his best friend Scott, he was running away from his fears and confused thoughts….but what if they the ones who are making him feeling confused come to him….? Shippings: Sterek Stiles X Derek A/N: this is my first time for Sterek, I'm a Scerek fan. Plus hope ye like! *One shot*- unless asked for more!


**Title: I Need You**

 **Summary: Stiles moved out of beacon hills with his best friend Scott, he was running away from his fears and confused thoughts….but what if they the ones who are making him feeling confused come to him….?**

 **Shipping's: Sterek = Stiles X Derek**

 **A/N: this is my first time for Sterek, I'm a Scerek fan. Plus hope ye like!**

 ***One shot*- unless asked for more**!

It was raining again. Relentlessly, the trees dancing harshly in the wind, and in his car, a young man named Stiles Stilinski sat just thinking.

He liked Derek Hale when he saw him with Scott out in the woods when they were younger. But now at the end….Stiles loved Derek fucking Hale.

The dark broody brute; his glossy black hair the hazel green eyes, tall muscular build. The leather jackets, dark clothes. Just everything!

But that was also a reason why he ran; also why he convinced his brother and best friend Scott McCall, to come with him. They had run all the way to New York City; One of the millions of busiest streets and Cities in the world. After a few weeks and tests later he was allowed to apply for the FBI. Rafael McCall put in some good words for him, being the best agent and fact that Stiles was Scott's best friend and more like a brother, he got accepted right away.

He was busy learning on how to be out on the field that he was tired and hungry most of the time so to say he was VERY surprised at who was at the door when he opened it after the third ring.

Derek Fucking Hale.

The source of why he ran away in the first place!

Derek wore his usual leather jacket with a blue t shirt underneath and black pants, his beard had grown and his green eyes were hidden behind shades.

"Derek?" Stiles asked and looked at the man.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you…" The older man whispered and moved away from the door frame.

"Yyyeah?"

"Scott and I were talking… I just need confirmation." Derek said and stepped forwards slowly his face closed off and not revealing anything.

Breathing in harshly Stiles stared at the man and backed up slowly, he kept backing up until Derek had him against the wall. This hadn't happened since Scott was first bitten! Frantically Stiles tried to think what he had done wrong and couldn't come up with anything.

"Why are you breathing so erratically? Are you afraid? Hmmm?" Derek smirked showing pearly white teeth. "Are you nervous?" he asked and leaned closer, his hot breath ghosting over Stiles' neck.

"Nnnooo. Just…" Stiles whispered.

"Just what Stiles?" Derek whispered.

"You make me nervous! Make my heart pound a million miles an hour and I hope I did nothing wrong when you act like this because I can't think of what I did! And…just want you to fuck me!" Stiles ranted, his face flushed with a blush and he ended with a whisper and he turned away.

He was glad in that moment that he wasn't a werewolf, otherwise he would've felt the man's disgust, and the smell would have hurt him, because Stiles knew that Derek didn't like him. Especially like that…

"Look at me Stiles." Derek commanded.

Stiles pushed his brown hair back and turned to face the werewolf.

He gasped as Derek's lips smashed onto his, and felt the werewolf lift him up and put his legs around Derek's waist.

"I like you to Stiles." the man murmured and took his shirt off.

"STILES! Stiles! WAKE UP! You're going to be late!" Scott yelled and was shaking him awake.

"Wha?" Stiles asked.

"Work, up, get up; today is Monday, hurry you start in 30 minutes bro! And you know how traffic is!"

 _Fuck it was all a dream!_

 **A/N: yes I'm going to update all of my stories, but I just finished building a house and just seen the LAST TEEN WOLF EPISODE! So I had to update!**

 **Stay tuned for the next Pack Naps update!**


End file.
